Kitagawa Keiko
Perfil thumb|250px|Kitagawa Keiko *'Nombre:' 北川景子 (きたがわ けいこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kitagawa Keiko *'Profesión:' Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Hyogo, Japón *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' Padres, hermano menor y esposo/actor DAIGO *'Agencia:' Stardust Promotion Sobre Kitagawa Keiko Es una actriz y ex modelo japonesa. Nació el 22 de agosto de 1986 en la prefectura de Hyogo, Japón. Comenzó su carrera como modelo para revistas adolescentes, actividad a la que se dedicó desde finales del 2003 hasta mediados del 2006. Su primer rol como actriz fue en la serie Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (2003). Después de actuar en el film Mamiya Kyōdai, dejó el modelaje para concentrarse en la actuación. Como actriz, destacan sus apariciones en películas como The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) y Dear Friends (2007). Dramas *Ie Uru Onna 2 (NTV, 2019) *Fake News (NHK, 2018) *Shitei Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2018) *Sego-don (NHK, 2018) *Ie Uru Onna SP (NTV, 2017) *Shiawase no Kioku (TBS/MBS, 2017) *Kuroi Jukai (TV Asahi, 2016) *Hippocrates no Chikai (WOWOW, 2016) *Ie Uru Onna (NTV, 2016) *Tantei no Tantei (Fuji TV, 2015) *Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Dokushin Kizoku (Fuji TV, 2013) *Mi wo Tsukushi Ryoricho 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Akumu-chan SP (NTV, 2014) *Dokushin Kizoku (Fuji TV, 2013) *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de SP ~ Kazamatsuri Keibu no Jikenbo (Fuji TV, 2013) *Akumu-chan (NTV, 2012) *Mi wo Tsukushi Ryoricho (TV Asahi, 2012) *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de SP (Fuji TV, 2012) *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (Fuji TV, 2011) *Kono Sekai no Katasumi ni (NTV, 2011) *LADY～Saigo no Hanzai Profile～ es Kazuki Shoko (TBS, 2011) *Tsuki no Koibito (Fuji TV, 2010) *Hitsudan Hostess (TBS, 2010) *Buzzer Beat (2009) *Taiyou to Umi to Kyoushitsu (Fuji TV, 2008) *Mop Girl (TV Asahi, 2007) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TBS, 2003-2004) Temas para Dramas *''Sakura Fubuki, tema para Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TBS, 2003-2005) *''Hoshi Furu Yoake'', tema para Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TBS, 2003-2005) Películas *Hikita-san! Gokainin Desuyo (2019) *Smartphone o Otoshita dake nanoni (2018) *Hibiki (2018) *Sensei Kunshu (2018) cameo *Punk Samurai Slash Down (2018) *Tantei Wa Bar Ni Iru 3 (2017) *I Want to Eat Your Pancreas (2017) *Hamon: Yakuza Boogie (2017) *Something Like, Something Like It (2016) *Hero (2015) *Ai wo Tsumu Hito (2015) *Akumu-chan THE MOVIE (2014) *Judge! (2014) *Dakishimetai (2014) *Roommate (2013) *The After-Dinner Mysteries (2013) *Magic Tree House (2012) voz de Jack *Paradise Kiss (2011) *Elevator to the Gallows (2010) *Matataki (2010) *Hana no Ato (2010) *It's On Me (2009) *Manatsu no Orion (2009) *Hansamu Sutsu (2008) - Hiroko Hoshino *South Bound (2007) *Heat Island (2007) *Say Hello for Me (2007) *Dear Friends (2007) *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) *Cherry Pie (2006) *Romance of Darkness (2006) - Rikka Mizuchi *The Mamiya Brothers (2006) *Hitsudan Hostess (2010) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.138, 157, 222 Anuncios * 2018: Daiichi Sankyo Healthcare Company * 2017: '''Mitsubishi Heavy Industries * '''2016: AGF * 2016-2017: KOSÉ * 2015: '''Asahi Food & Healthcare * '''2015: Toyota Alphard * 2012: '''Citizen Cross Sea * '''2013: '''Kirin Beverage * '''2012: '''Reebook * '''2011-2012: Sony Ericsson * 2011-2012: Asahi Soft Drinks * 2010-2015: Sony α * 2011: Palitte Glico Ice Cream * 2011-2014: Sumitomo Life * 2010: Sony Cyber-shot * 2010: SEED * 2010: Samantha Thavasa * 2009: Sala * 2008: Okinawa 2008 All Nippon Airways * 2008: Kanaflex * 2008: ' Breo Glico * '''2008: ' Capsela Suntory * '''2008-9: Palitte Glico * 2007: Kanebo Cosmetics * 2007: NTT DoCoMo 2.0 * 2007: 'Suntory * '''2007: '''Santory Foods LTD. Reconocimientos *'2019 100th Television Drama Academy Awards: Mejor Actriz (3er Lugar) por Ie Uru Onna 2 *'2016 20th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actriz por Ie Uru Onna *'2015 1st Confidence Awards Drama Award:' Mejor Actriz por Tantei no Tantei *'2015 39th Elan Dole Award:' Premio Recién llegado *'2014 Aesthetic Best Cosmetics Awards:' Premio Mejor Belleza *'2014 18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: '''Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Hero 2 *'2009 13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actriz por Buzzer Beat *'2007 55th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Premio especial por Mop Girl Curiosidades *'Eduación:' Unviersidad Meiji (Ciencias Comerciales, Graduada en Marzo de 2009) *'Aficiones:' Leer, ver películas, la música y la pintura. *'Habilidades: '''Natación, caligrafía, badminton, tocar el piano y el tambor. *Sus celebridades favoritas son David Bowie, The Police, Linkin Park, Rod Stewart, The J. Geils Band, Haruki Murakami, L'Arc〜en〜Ciel, X JAPAN, BOØWY y Daichi Miura. *Su gran celebridad es David Bowie, tanto que en su blog constantemente habla sobre él. *Le gustan artistas de los 80's y 90's de occidente debido a sus padres que son aficionados. *Práctica la caligrafía japonesa desde los 10 años. *Su comida favorita incluye el sushi, el curry, carne a la parrilla, ramen, unaju y tortilla. *Es alérgica a los mariscos, a los rayos ultravioletas y al polen. *Sufre de asma y rinitis. *Ganó el título de "Miss Seventeen" en 2003 convirtiéndose en modelo de la revista Seventeen de 2003-2006. *Tiene un gato de mascota llamado, Jill / Jiru. *Anteriormente quería ser doctora, y especializarse en psiquiatría. Incluso cuando estaba en la secundaria asistió a cursos de ciencias. *Cuando estaba en segundo grado de primaria experimentó el gran terremoto de Hanshin-Awaji, por el cual se vió muy afectada. *En 2014 se dio a conocer que el cantante DAIGO y Keiko estaban saliendo desde primavera. Los dos se conocieron en el primer episodio del drama LADY～Saigo no Hanzai Profile～ de TBS cuando DAIGO era una estrella invitada. Mientras seguían en contacto como amigos, dejaron un tiempo sin hablarse hasta que de nuevo en enero se vieron en un programa de variedades. Desde entonces, los dos han salido a varias citas con amigos en común, con el tiempo haciendo oficial su relación en primavera. Algunas fuentes dicen que incluso llevan los anillos de pareja. *El 11 de enero de 2016 se anunció que Keiko y DAIGO contrajeron matrimonio. Entonces Keiko escribió en su blog: "Es privado, pero me gustaría hacer un anuncio. Yo Kitagawa Keiko, he registrado mi matrimonio en la actualidad con Daigo-san el 11 de enero. En este año voy a cumplir 30 años de edad, estoy empezando a caminar hacia una nueva vida, para crecer más como ser humano y como actriz, me enfrentaré con cada rol/trabajo sinceramente más que nunca sin olvidar mis sentimientos de gratitud a todo el mundo ". *El mismo 11 de enero después de registrar su matrimonio Keiko y DAIGO dieron una conferencia de prensa donde se habló del tema de la propuesta que hizo DAIGO y también este mismo dijo: "Honestamente, cuando empezamos a salir, yo estaba muy serio con el matrimonio en mi mente. Ella es una mujer maravillosa, hermosa, divertida, y por encima de todo, le encanta mi música. Ella se echa a reír a carcajadas de mis chistes, me da confianza. Ella es simplemente perfecta como demasiado bueno para ser verdad para mí. Hay muchos motivos por los que me enamoré de ella, y si me explico todos aquellos, tomará 24 horas, así que creo que es suficiente por ahora". Durante la conferencia, la feliz pareja se quedó mirando el uno al otro muchas veces y mostró cómo estaban locamente enamorados el uno del otro. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Perfil (Stardust) *Facebook Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kitagawa Keiko.jpeg Kitagawa Keiko 2.jpg Kitagawa_Keiko_3.jpg Kitagawa_Keiko_4.jpeg Kitagawa Keiko 5.jpg Kitagawa Keiko6.jpg Kitagawa Keiko7.jpg Kitagawa Keiko8.jpg Categoría:Stardust Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo